DESCRIPTION (based on applicant's abstract): Given that the use of photorefractive keratectomy has been more successful in achieving accurate corrections for simple myopia than refractive keratotomy, FEO Medical proposed in Phase I studies to advance this approach. They developed a laboratory prototype that exploits a novel technique using a digital microelectromechanical system. It is comprised of several hundred thousand digitally controlled micromirrors to reflect excimer laser energy according to patterns obtained from digitally acquired corneal topography data. Experiments in Phase I showed that the mirrors could reflect enough energy to etch the cornea, using test materials. Corneal topography data was used to drive the micromirrors suggesting that the system could function in toto. During the Phase II project, FEO Medical plans to work with Texas Instruments, the manufacturer of the mircomirrors, to extend the life of the mirrors. They also plan to etch and analyze more complex topography patterns, to develop an eye tracking system, to develop a system to change the micromirror fixture easily, and to find a commercial company that would bring the system to market. FEO Medical states that they have a patent on the system as conceived, entitled High Resolution, High Speed, Programmable Laser Beam Modulating Apparatus for Microsurgery. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE